Pride Cometh Before The Fall
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Cornelius Fudge goes on a night out and get's caught up in a mystery affair.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1009

Title: Pride Cometh Before The Fall

Note: AU! Cornelius Fudge loses his job but not his respect by doing the right thing and apologising to those hurt during his time in office.

Warnings: Violence, infidelity

Beta: CinderellaAtTheBall, Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Three Year Anniversary: The Three Places: Write about a first meeting gone wrong. Additional: Pain (emotion)

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Foreign Exchange: Other Magical Schools: Task #2. The Arcane University (Elder Scrolls: Oblivion): Write about someone highly respected.

Yearly:

Prompt 586 [Item] Deck of Cards

* * *

"Why, if it isn't the famous Cornelius Fudge," someone commented as the ex-Minister walked in. He sat down at the bar and, ignoring her comment, ordered a coffee. He had never been much of a drinker. Although he was still well-known and respected by most, some blamed him for some of the horrible things that happened during Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts.

It had been difficult when he had lost his position, and then he had realised that Dumbledore hadn't been out to get him and that Umbridge was a malicious woman using power as a means to torture children and other people in his position.

As guilty as he felt about everything that had happened, the worst of it was knowing that he could have helped more once the Hufflepuff boy died during the Triwizard Tournament. Also mostly due to his public apology to both the Wizarding world as a whole and Dumbledore himself, he was still in good standing with the Ministry. He also made sure all the lies about the Potter boy being crazy got cleared up through a series of interviews with newspapers and magazines.

Cornelius' eyes fell on a beautiful bombshell of a woman wearing navy blue robes walking into the bar. She had copper hoops in her ears and was holding a deck of cards in her hands. She had long red hair that was done up in a delicate bun, showing off her slender neck which was accented with a copper chain. From her chain hung a sickle moon charm.

"Who is this irresistible creature?" Cornelius asked the barman.

"Some hustler," the barman replied. "She comes in quite often, I wouldn't recommend challenging her."

"Times when you really shouldn't are exactly when you really should," Cornelius said suddenly and decided he was going to play her game. Her blue eyes seemed to seek him out, and it was clear she was looking right at him, a challenge in her eyes.

"Tonight's the night," he added, standing up.

"Good luck," the barman muttered in response. It was clear he thought Cornelius was in way over his head.

She was sitting at a table, dealing in a couple of people. He sat down and said, "Deal me in."

"Of course, Mr Fudge," the woman said with a wicked grin. The night progressed, and Cornelius was on a winning streak. The rest of the group steadily disappeared, until it was just him and the mystery woman left at the table. She had been sipping on martinis all night, and although he hadn't let a single drop of alcohol pass his lips, he felt like this could perhaps lead somewhere. She had been sending him signs all night.

She kept leaning forward on the table to pass him his cards and made sure her words dripped from her lips like honey.

"Seems like I got you this time," Cornelius said with a chuckle, revealing a straight.

"Indeed, Cornelius," she said, grinning flirtatiously. "So what do you intend to do about it? How do you want your prize?" Then she winked at him with her bright blue eyes, sliding her hand over his arm.

He knew the woman was flirting with him, so he leaned in to whisper into her ear: "Let's meet in the alley." She licked her red lips seductively before rising from the table to leave the bar.

He exited shortly after the woman to meet up with her. The two of them didn't speak, they merely started kissing passionately. Soon, he had her pinned up against the wall, pressing himself against her. Then suddenly, Cornelius heard a noise, and let the woman go instantly. It was clear the man standing there had seen what had happened before they became aware of him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with my wife?" the large, muscled man said, and Cornelius felt his face turn crimson. The man's wife? He looked at the woman, seeing her red lips swollen from the passionate kissing. Cornelius took a step away from her, feeling nervous.

"I guess this just got kinda drastic," the woman laughed. "It's not what it looks like."

"Don't lie to me, wench," the man shot at her, before turning his focus to Cornelius.

"I should hex you, Cornelius," he said. "I never expected someone so respected to sink this low."

"If I could take it back… take it all back… I would," Cornelius stuttered.

"Oh, would you?" the man said, cracking his knuckles while he advanced on Cornelius.

"I didn't know she was married," he attempted again.

"So you say it's her fault, do you? Should I beat her?" the man asked, pointing in the direction of the woman, who was now wide-eyed and scared.

"Sir, I am sure this was simply a misunderstanding, there is no need for violence," Cornelius said. He removed his wand from his cloak, not willing to allow the man to hurt his wife, as he could tell from the unconstrained fury in his gaze that he wasn't joking about punishing them both.

"There is no misunderstanding here," the man said, kicking at a can lying in the littered alley. Cornelius had a feeling his charm wouldn't help him here.

"Please sir, calm down," Cornelius said, holding his hands out in a gesture of surrender. The man advanced upon him, and Cornelius kept backing up until his own back was to the wall the woman had previously been standing against.

He saw the man swing at him; he tried to duck but was too late. The man's fist landed a punch, crushing his nose. He felt the painful sting in his broken nose and felt the blood pouring from it. The man wasn't happy just hitting him once, and Cornelius fell to the ground with the second blow. The man kicked at his face a few more times before grabbing the woman roughly by the arm. The last sight that met Cornelius's eyes before he passed out cold was the man walking away with the disheveled woman on his arm.


End file.
